<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewind (Rewind) by Ophianette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759203">Rewind (Rewind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophianette/pseuds/Ophianette'>Ophianette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphmau and Zoey are the perfect domestic couple and you can fight me on that, Gen, Multi, Rewrite, Slow Burn, Take a wild guess who else, The gay will get there eventually I promise, like no one else has done that before, this is pure self-indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophianette/pseuds/Ophianette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not cold. It’s not dark. It’s not anything it should’ve been. When you wake in the middle of a forest with no memory of how you got there, it’s supposed to be horrifying. Instead, it was so peaceful. </p><p>Aphmau wakes in the forest with no memory of how she got there, you all know the story. Time to change it up a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphmau/Zoey, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brave New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not cold. It’s not dark. It’s not anything it should’ve been. When you wake in the middle of a forest with no memory of how you got there, it’s supposed to be horrifying. Instead, it was so peaceful.</p><p>Aphmau sat up in the grass. She tested her arm, moving it around. She expected it to hurt. She expected something to hurt. It felt like she had just woken from a long nap. A little sore, but that was all. No evidence for how she ended up here.</p><p>
  <em>Where is here?</em>
</p><p>Green grass, bushes, trees. It stretched on as far as she could see. The sun shone down through the trees. She brushed the grass off of her everywhere and stood up. She had to stretch her legs somehow.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, no reason to freak out. You just have no memory of who you are and how you got here and where here is and if anybody would hear you scream if a bear mauled you right now-</em>
</p><p>Something moved.</p><p>
  <em>What if it’s a bear? No that’s stupid.</em>
</p><p>She moved closer. It might be a person, someone to save her. She stepped slowly across the grass. It was like approaching a cat, hoping that it wouldn’t get scared and run away.</p><p>Guess it got scared.</p><p>As soon as she got close to the tree where the movement came from, the person bolted. She knew it was a person now. Someone with forest green clothing and a mask, impossible to find in this setting. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try.</p><p>Running through the woods, as it turns out, is surprisingly hard when you’ve just woken up. If she had to guess, she’d say that, at some point, she cut off circulation to her legs and it still hadn’t quite come back. She could barely see the figure, but at this point, it didn’t matter. They were running toward something, not just away from Aphmau. Otherwise, they’d both get lost in the woods together. As long as she kept in that direction, she’d find it. Whatever “it” is.</p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, it was an adorable village. Aphmau stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the first house. It was simple, stones assembled with mortar holding it together, wooden planks for the roof. She looked around. No sign of the stranger. That’s fine. There’s a whole village of people who could help her.</p><p>
  <em>Assuming that this place isn’t abandoned or home to a bunch of cannibals and cultists-</em>
</p><p>“Oh dear. Are you alright over there?”</p><p>Aphmau whipped her head around. Out of the house had come a short woman holding a basket propped on her hip. She wore a long dress, and her blonde hair was pulled up into a low bun.</p><p>It was her expression that made Aphmau melt. She looked like she could reprimand a God and they would apologize.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m good. Just… passing through.”</p><p>“Hun, you look like you were just ‘passing through’ hell. Or, at least a dozen trees. Come on inside dear.” The woman waved Aphmau over, hoisting her basket back up after it dropped a bit. She proceeded into the house, leaving the door open.</p><p>Aphmau took one more glance around. There were people walking and talking further into the town, but no one in suspiciously camouflage clothes. She looked back to the house and followed the woman in.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you from, Aphmau?” Molly was asking while plucking leaves out of Aphmau’s hair.</p><p>Aphmau had learned that her name was Molly, among other things. Molly was married to a guard in the village named Dale, and went on about how brave he was for risking his life. She didn’t have kids (though she wouldn’t mind some later in life. When they were both ready of course). It shouldn’t have annoyed Aphmau that she knew more about Molly than she did herself. But it did.</p><p>
  <em>You haven’t answered her question, genius.</em>
</p><p>Something about Molly made it seem like you could tell her anything. Aphmau didn’t have much to tell.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She admitted.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I mean, I don’t remember. I kind of don’t remember anything. I was hoping someone here could help me, actually.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know of any doctors in town.” Molly saw the way Aphmau’s expression faltered when she said that.<br/>
“But! What’s a doctor going to do anyway? Diagnose you with amnesia? Lot of good that does you. Overrated, if you ask me. I think you should just… retrace your steps.”</p><p>“Retrace my steps?” Aphmau was completely lost. Molly looked like she had the answers to every question in the world immediately.</p><p>“Yes! When you’ve lost something, you retrace, and you think about where you would've put it. You’ve lost yourself, so just have to retrace.” Molly nodded to herself, satisfied with her answer.</p><p>“That’s… really nice, Molly. I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Aphmau stepped out the door, taking in the town. It had slowed down since she entered Molly’s house. She broke her plan down step by step.</p><p>Step 1. Talk to “Garroth.” According to Molly, he was the one in charge. She suggested it, since it seemed like Aphmau was going to be in town for a while, and she would need to talk to him to receive the license for a house.</p><p>Step 2. Build a house, apparently.</p><p>Step 3. Find out who that person was in the forest, and who she really is, and how to get her memories back. All combined into one step because they’re related.</p><p>Three steps is really easy when you think about it.</p><p>The guard tower was practically empty. From the outside, it was easily the most intimidating part of the village (though, that isn’t saying much). It had rooms for all of the guards, though half of them lived with their families. It also had an office for the head guard, a single jail cell, and a ladder to the roof for lookout.</p><p>Aphmau walked in, greeted by a guard getting shitfaced at the desk. Maybe not shitfaced, but drunk enough to regret it in the morning certainly. She stood for a moment, uncertain of what she was supposed to do, when a man walked in behind her.</p><p>He was taller than her, and wearing the type of armor she would expect from a guard in an empire, not a tiny (but, and she could not stress this enough, adorable) village. A shining sword hung from his belt, and his face was hidden behind a helmet matching the rest of his armor.</p><p>“Dale, get your ass home to your wife. You’re off duty.”</p><p>The guard at the desk looked up at that, smiling. “My wife! Have you met her? Oh, you just have to try her pies…”</p><p>“Mmhmm. I’m sure they’re wonderful. Now, get out.”</p><p>Dale saluted and slowly lifted himself from the desk. “Whatever you say, chief.”</p><p>The knight in shining armor finally turned to Aphmau, seeming to acknowledge her presence finally. Well, probably. Aphmau couldn’t really tell because of the helmet. He waved her over to a door with a label that read “Head Guard.”</p><p>
  <em>That makes sense.</em>
</p><p>The guard, Garroth, took off his helmet and set it on his desk as he sat. Aphmau sat across from him, regarding him.</p><p>His hair was blonde, and he looked a bit young to be head guard. However, she wasn’t going to question his authority after the way he spoke to Dale. He only looked about her age, whatever age that was.</p><p>“You look new. Are you looking for a merchant permit or a contractor license?”</p><p>“Uh, contractor license. I think. To get a house.” She replied. <em>That was stupid. You look like an idiot.</em></p><p>Garroth smiled. “Well, may I be the first to welcome you to our village.”</p><p>“Actually, Molly stole that honor.”</p><p>“Oh? Of course she did. The woman seeks out confused people like a homing pigeon.” He pulled a book from the shelf behind his desk and flipped through it, landing on a page. “Sign right here and you’ll be good to go.”</p><p><em>Aphmau</em>.</p><p>“Interesting name.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She said dumbly. Then, she remembered.</p><p>“Hey, this may seem like a weird question, but have you seen anyone in town who looks suspicious? Wearing a green cloak and a black mask, perhaps?”</p><p>Garroth seemed to consider the question. “No, none that I can say. I’m afraid not much happens here. It’s not the place to come if you’re looking for excitement.”</p><p>Aphmau left the guard tower. The sun was falling behind a hill overlooking the village. So much had happened all in one day. She thought about Molly, accepting her into her house without a second thought. She thought about Garroth, welcoming her to the village like an old friend. She thought about the person in the woods, running.</p><p>Why run? Was she something to run from? No. Did they know something? Possibly. It’s all she had. So she had to try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Little Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aphmau does what she does best. Someone new comes to town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the sun rises in Phoenix Drop, it doesn’t really bring new things with it. It never has. That’s one thing Garroth always loved about it. Every now and then, a merchant came to town or a new couple took a liking to the village and moved in. But that was it. That was all it had to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new girl got to work on her house quickly, choosing a spot on the nearby hill. Garroth had to admit that he was going to miss the way the sun set behind the hill, putting an end to the day’s activities and his shift. Aphmau was nice, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garroth looked on as Aphmau stood on the wobbling step ladder, with one hand on her hammer and the other holding the new library sign in place. She and Emmalyn, the librarian, had been going back and forth for what seemed like hours (and probably was) about the best place for the sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perimeter’s clear for now. Honestly, the biggest threat is the new girl falling off the ladder and getting a concussion. It is a very real threat though.” Garroth turned toward the familiar voice. It was his second-in-command, Zenix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garroth hadn’t even heard him approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think she’s angling for?” Garroth asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be helpful?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t afford to be optimistic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone has ulterior motives. She barely seems smart enough to keep track of one motive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zenix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenix raised his hands in air quotes. “‘Zenix, wits are a weapon. Do not draw unless your opponent gives you reason to.’ I remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garroth nodded, regarding the younger guard. He had found Zenix only a year prior during a patrol. The boy had gotten stuck in the woods during his pilgrimage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garroth remembered the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrol had been just as quiet then as it was now. He stood at the edge of the woods. He didn’t value the quiet then. It felt like a punishment. He had started to fall asleep when he saw a shifting in the forest. He thought it was his mind playing tricks. Telling him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You want something to happen? Here you go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went forward. He was expecting a rabbit. Really, anything else would’ve been a surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was definitely a surprise to find a teenage boy fresh out of the Guard Academy and scared out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... As I was saying, perimeter’s clear and Molly invited me for dinner. If there’s nothing else I have to do, I’ll be going.” Zenix was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good night, Zenix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garroth turned back to Aphmau, who was smiling at Emmalyn. The new sign hung from the building brilliantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the only thing she’d done either. After building her own house, she had fully repaired the hole in Molly and Dale’s roof that they had covered with tarp. She also helped Brendan take care on the farm that was frankly much too large for one person to manage. As skeptical as Garroth was of the unsolicited generosity, he had to admit. Everything she did made the town brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, that old sign of yours is too low. Every time I walk by, I feel like it’s going to take my head clean off. Not to mention the annoying creaky noise every time someone so much as blows on it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Emmalyn raised her hands in defeat. She looked over the sign that Aphmau was holding. “It does look really nice. Fine, let’s hang it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphmau waved goodbye to Emmalyn as she went inside to close up the library for the night. She originally thought of the sign idea as a way to warm up to Emmalyn in order to ask about the masked stranger. Not that that idea led anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back at the sign. It didn’t take that long to carve, and it was such an improvement. How had no one thought to do this yet? Now, if she could just get Garroth to approve her marketplace idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had proposed it as a place to house multiple merchants at once. Apparently, when merchants came to Phoenix Drop, they were expected to sell wares in the village square, by the well. Not only did that seem impractical, but what if several merchants came by at once? Plus, the expansion would pave the way for a whole new district in the village, for more housing and shops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, maybe Garroth was right. He said that not many people came to Phoenix Drop. A whole new subdivision would probably go empty for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who knows when someone new will move in now that I’m here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphmau had walked through town approximately a million times since she moved in a few days ago. There really wasn’t much else to do. Her favorite activity became seeing each person that passed and rattling off everything she knew about them in her brain. It was midday and everyone was going about their jobs, the town square silent. Aphmau stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, peering into the well, stood a tall girl. She had a long silver-blonde braid with a crown of leaves and flowers sitting on her head. She wore a regular green travelling dress, tall brown boots, and a pack strapped over her shoulder and across her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had pointed ears. Aphmau didn’t know a single person with pointed ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl looked up as Aphmau stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi! Are you a local?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you point me toward the lord of this village?” She seemed unfazed by Aphmau’s uncertainty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lord, you know? The man in charge. Or woman. Or anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Garroth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, Garroth wasn’t the lord. Apparently, there was no lord in Phoenix Drop. The last lord had died from illness, and no heir was immediately apparent. Garroth had been offered the position, but turned it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a mirror of Aphmau’s process, friendly words exchanged and a book signed. Not the same book, however. This new girl was going to move into an unoccupied house. She didn’t plan on staying long, just as long as she felt was proper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphmau stepped out on the street again, with the new girl beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m happy to welcome you to Phoenix Drop. My name is Aphmau.” She held out her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl took it and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Zoey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the guard tower, Garroth blew out the candle in his office. The moon shone through the window, and outside he could hear the girls making conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two new townspeople over the course of a week. He couldn’t decide if it was a good or bad thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Title of Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Merchant comes to town. The guards attempt to get a job done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aphmau didn’t lose sight of her goal. Find the masked stranger, find out who she was. It was moments like this, waking up with the sunlight streaming through the windows, that made her content. She didn’t need to know anything. She knew who she was.</p><p> </p><p>Who she was was a girl who wanted to sleep for five more minutes. She left the house eventually.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> First, I’m meeting with Molly for lunch. Then, I’ll present my proposal on the marketplace to Garroth. Then, I’ll look for anything that needs fixing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She reminded herself of her to-do list, even though it was practically the same every day, as she walked to the town square on the way to Molly’s. And there, standing by the well, was another person she didn’t recognize.</p><p> </p><p>He wore the telltale clothes of a traveling merchant, and the wagon beside him full of wares really gave it away. His clothes were a deep red, with dark brown pants. The man himself had curly blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and a general unkempt appearance to him. </p><p> </p><p>Aphmau smiled. A merchant was exactly what she needed to convince Garroth of her proposal. She moved through the bustling town square until she stood directly in front of the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there! I see you’re new in town. I’m-” She began.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not here for small talk, lady.” He never even looked up. “If you could be a dear and point me toward this ‘Lord Aphmau’ guy, I’ve got a few complaints to take up with him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lord Aphmau? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Aphmau?” She echoed her thoughts. She had heard a little about the old lord, but not enough to get a name. Though, no, she was certain that someone would’ve mentioned if he shared her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the lord of the village? I asked a couple of townies who’s in charge around here and one of ‘em went on about this Aphmau fixing up everything around town and getting to know all of his people.” He gave her a look she had received at least once from just about every person in the town. Utter confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m Aphmau. I guess, if there’s a problem, take it up with me? I’m happy to help.”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to consider her for a moment, piecing together his mistakes until it made sense. He turned around and started ruffling through his wagon, grabbing papers, and holding them for Aphmau to see.</p><p> </p><p>“The name’s Logan. I’ve got my license right here- There’s my merchants’ guild membership form- I’m mainly a food merchant but I’ve got a variety to sell-”</p><p> </p><p>“And what exactly is your complaint? Everything seems fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? I am a proper businessman, and a proper businessman does his business in a market. Indoor, preferably, but I’m not picky. People see me selling on the streets like this, they’ll think I’m a conman!”</p><p> </p><p>By now, Aphmau noticed people starting to shift away from the well, avoiding the yelling man. He definitely wasn’t going to get any business like this.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on here?” Aphmau turned at the sound of Garroth’s voice as he approached, Zenix tailing behind.</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau looked between Garroth and Logan. <em> Oh this is perfect. </em></p><p> </p><p>One trip to Garroth’s office and a whole lot of arguing later, Aphmau grinned as Garroth signed off on the construction of an outdoor market on the western edge of town. It seemed to satisfy Logan, who promptly declared he was leaving for the tavern.</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau looked back at Garroth. He had taken his helmet off and was rubbing his temples, elbows on the desk. He looked mostly like he did not want to deal with any more excitement for the day. Aphmau almost felt bad about how happy she was to see new townspeople. It made sense, though. They only meant more paperwork and more people to protect for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Garroth?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Logan called me the lord of the village. I wasn’t told anything about that, but apparently he heard it from the townsfolk. Is it true?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her for a long moment, considering. Then, “Lords get their position many different ways. Familial and democratically are the most common, but there is no set-in-stone way to decide that someone is the lord. I believe that the town has decided that you should receive the title. If you choose to accept, it’ll be official. If you don’t, I’ll find a way to spread that announcement.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a big decision. Becoming a lord meant more responsibilities and less time to find information about who she was. But when she looked at Garroth, she could see the dark circles around his eyes, the way he cut his sentences short and to the point. He would rather be protecting people than signing trade agreements. He had rejected the title, but still filled the position anyway. Aphmau wanted to help him with it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be the lord.”</p><p> </p><p>During her silence, Garroth had zoned out again, staring at the desk. Now, his head snapped up.</p><p> </p><p>“You will?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I’ve never held a position like this- at least, I don’t think I have? But, I’ve seen you working a lot, and I’ve got you to help if I need it. Just send those papers my way, and I’ll deal with them!” </p><p> </p><p>She smiled brightly at him, and for the first time, his smile in response seemed genuine. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>“Zenix, get up and get on your gear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir? It’s the middle of the night.” Zenix rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Garroth was standing in his doorway, holding a candle. He was in full armor. </p><p> </p><p>“And? I’ve got a special job that I need help with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>This was how Zenix found himself standing in front of the rotting corpse of the old lord’s house in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, is this place structurally stable?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason we’re standing in front of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“The exterior is unrepairable, but there could be some usable resources left inside.”</p><p><br/>
“I can’t tell if you’re joking. There’s no roof on half the house, and a whole wall is missing.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when was the last time it rained here? No one has touched this house in a year, and we need more resources if we’re going to build the addition to the town. Now get moving.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no more room for argument there, Zenix knew that. </p><p> </p><p>Inside, the house was in better repair than he had expected. The rooms that were still covered, the bedroom and the nursery, almost looked still lived in, aside from the layer of dust and various cobwebs. Zenix looked into the bedroom. He could almost see the old lord and his wife preparing for bed. He almost felt sorry for them.</p><p> </p><p><em> Of course, </em> he thought, <em> I can’t actually feel that way. Must just be memories. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What were they like?” He asked, returning to the open-air living area. He couldn’t say why he asked. Maybe he wanted to torture himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Truth be told, I don’t remember them too well. I know he was a good lord. After his death, his wife took their child and ran. I wasn’t too close to them, anyway. I just did my job.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just do your job now.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all I have to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Aphmau? What do you think of her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Aphmau.” Garroth corrected. “She’ll make a good lord too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you tired of doing the same thing every day? You’re still young. Stop acting like an old man, content to spend his days fishing at the dock.”</p><p> </p><p>Zenix expected Garroth to look at least a little offended by that. Instead, he smiled, amused. “Look who’s talking. You’ve been here for a year. You’re back on your feet. You clearly don’t want to spend your years in a sleepy town like this. Why are you still here?”</p><p> </p><p>Zenix couldn’t tell the truth. He couldn’t say that he felt bad for all of the townspeople, left without a leader. That he felt bad for Garroth, forced into a hard position. That he thought, even though it was impossible, that he might regret what he did. And, when he thought about Aphmau, coming to help the village in need, he didn’t want to think about what he’d have to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I just like this more than the unknown.”</p><p> </p><p>Garroth nodded. “I understand. Consistency is nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Zenix opened his mouth to say more. To argue, maybe, that Garroth deserved to be more than “nice.” But he stopped himself. For two reasons.</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Garroth was a decent man. That was bad for Zenix. He knew that Garroth wouldn’t see reason. He knew that, when push came to shove, they wouldn’t be on the same side. He couldn’t get too close.</li>
<li>There was a flash of metal in the trees, reflecting the moonlight. Then, an arrow, flying straight toward him.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>In front of him, turned away from the arrow, was Garroth. But the arrow wasn’t heading for Garroth. It was coming straight toward Zenix.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t enough time for decisions, debating with himself about what to do. There was only time for instinct.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Across the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aphmau takes a trip and learns what being lord really means.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aphmau can barely think. She hears <em> someone, </em> she thinks. Far away. It’s all too overwhelming. It’d be better if she could just shut everything out.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing was supposed to happen in Phoenix Drop.</p><p> </p><p>That morning, she had woken up to pounding on her door, into her head. When she investigated the cause, It was Dale, panting and out of breath, calling her to the guard tower. Garroth hadn’t come back last night, he said. He’d remembered the captain mentioning the old Lord’s house. Went and found him there on the floor, he said. Zenix was missing, he said. He didn’t have to say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“My specialty is Barrier magyk, not healing. I don’t know how much I can do for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau could hear Zoey talking, but it all went over her head. Magyk? It made sense. She had those weird pointy ears. Of course there were other strange things about her. That wasn’t an insult, just an observation.</p><p> </p><p>“Aphmau?”</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau just barely registered Zoey saying her name, but it was enough to snap her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I’m sure this is all very shocking. But, I need you to do something for me. For Garroth, really.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>This was how Aphmau found herself at the dock now. She hadn’t left Phoenix Drop since she arrived. Of course, she knew she’d have to anyway, to discover who she was. Part of her had hoped that maybe she would turn out to be a small baker in the next town over, and a traveler would recognize her as soon as they stepped into town. But she knew it wouldn’t be that easy. There had to be a reason she was in that forest. There had to be a reason he was there. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever that reason, she’d have to get back to it. For now, she was headed to Brightport, a town just across the water. </p><p> </p><p>Zoey had told her a tale of the lord of Brightport. Apparently, he had the exceptional gift of healing magyk. Not only that, but he was able to brew healing potions. Garroth stood very little chance if they didn’t get the healing magyk for him. </p><p> </p><p>Aphmau really didn’t want to think about what would happen if they didn’t get the healing potion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Aphmau! Wait!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She turned at the sound of her name, recognizing the voice. A red-haired woman in a long apron was running toward her. It was Kiki, another new arrival that had shown up after Logan. She and Aphmau had sat down for cake, resulting in a passionate conversation about animal breeding. Kiki herself had brought many animals to town with her.</p><p> </p><p>She caught up to Aphmau, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s- I have… a thing… I need to give you- goodness! That can take a lot out of you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Kiki, did you run from the town square?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly. I ran from the Inn.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s even worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiki stood up straight, then immediately enveloped Aphmau in a crushing hug. When she finally let go, she was pushing a plush white <em> thing </em> into Aphmau’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You take good care of him! I promise, you’re going to need it.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, she was gone. Aphmau looked down at whatever she was holding. It was a stuffed white bunny, so adorably small that she couldn’t help but imagine baby Kiki holding it close while sleeping. That probably had happened, judging by how worn the bunny was.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it didn’t look particularly useful.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Brightport was, surprisingly, only a day out. Before she knew it, Aphmau could make out the town in the distance. One towering cliff reached above the small dock, with some sort of stone on top. A statue, perhaps. She made a note to check it out later. Other than that, the town appeared very similar to Phoenix Drop.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was just an effective way to build houses.</p><p> </p><p>Once she docked, Aphmau found herself greeted by one young woman, clearly a guard judging by her sword and shield. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Brightport, visitor. Name and purpose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- Aphmau. Lord Aphmau of Phoenix Drop. I am seeking an audience with Lord Burt.” <em> I hope that was the right thing to say. Is she looking at me weird? Was that his name? </em></p><p> </p><p>The woman just sighed. “I’m afraid Lord Burt is unavailable at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can wait! It’s very important-”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me reiterate: Lord Burt is unavailable for the foreseeable future.” Her tone told Aphmau that there was no arguing.</p><p> </p><p>A moment passed, and the guard’s eyes softened. “Look, Phoenix Drop is a day’s trip on boat, right? It’s getting late. I’ll show you to the guest house. Can’t be endangering a lord, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde woman didn’t try to make conversation on the walk, which was good. Aphmau was already feeling her heart in her throat, and she’d rather wait to be alone before it all spilled out. If she couldn’t save Garroth with healing magyk, what was she supposed to do? All she was doing was wasting time. </p><p> </p><p>Aphmau looked out the window. The sun had already set. The guard was right, it was dangerous to sail this late. Still, it just felt like time was passing, and she couldn’t do anything about it. Was it going to feel like this every time someone got hurt? Was this what being lord meant?</p><p> </p><p>She tossed. She turned. Then, she decided, Yep, there’s no sleeping tonight. <em> Maybe a walk will clear my head. </em></p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the town was quiet. It was almost exactly like Phoenix Drop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, the ocean’s louder here. It’s closer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau wondered if there were any people here who knew her. Or in any of the other towns Logan had mentioned. He had been recounting tales of his travels to Donna, the waitress at the Inn. If any of them were true, her search was only just beginning.</p><p> </p><p>“You trying to get attacked?”</p><p> </p><p>That brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up. It was the same blonde guard from before.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“The werewolves. There’s a tribe pretty close to here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t know about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Our tourism has tanked thanks to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau looked down. She didn’t want to upset this guard, but it might help Garroth. It was worth the risk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but it’s really important that I see Lord Burt! My friend is hurt, and I don’t know of anyone else with healing magyk!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re from Phoenix Drop, right?” The woman’s eyes darted to the side, showing no sign of trying to hide her nerves. “Merchants travel through there all the time. Bad thing about Brightport, actually. It’s too out of the way. Maybe one of those merchants has something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>It was no use. At least small talk could distract her. “I’ve only met one merchant.”</p><p> </p><p>The two walked around the town. Aphmau guessed this was the guard’s patrol route. She talked about the improvements she had made in Phoenix Drop. The woman talked about the conflict with the werewolves. It almost seemed like she pitied Aphmau. It didn’t really matter. Distractions were distractions.</p><p> </p><p>“Garroth finally agreed to my market idea-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my Irene! Garroth! I haven’t spoken to him in years.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Garroth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Know him? We practically grew up together. At the academy, he was always getting picked on for being noble-born. I had to stick up for him, poor guy.”</p><p> </p><p>They had been talking for a while, Aphmau thought. The woman had dropped her guard. Was it okay to press her again? <em> She deserves a right to know, right? </em></p><p> </p><p>“My friend that’s hurt. It’s Garroth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Aphmau could feel the atmosphere shift.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to pressure you into anything, but if you could at least tell me why-”</p><p> </p><p>The guard stopped walking and turned to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“Aphmau, I’d do anything for Garroth, believe me. If I could bring you to Lord Burt, I would. In a heartbeat.” She looked up at the moon before continuing. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Burt disappeared a week ago during a meeting with the werewolf tribe. He went alone. The other guards had to physically hold me back from giving those wolves a piece of my mind. Can’t have the lord <em> and </em>the captain of the guard missing, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, there’s no hope then?” Aphmau could feel it again. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Only now, it was confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t in good conscience tell another lord to go into the firing line.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I think I’m going to try to get some sleep.” She turned and started walking back.</p><p> </p><p>“Aphmau? The name’s Azura. You have a friend in Brightport whenever you need it.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Right back at the beginning, it seemed. Aphmau looked out her window again. The moon had started to make its way across the sky. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m getting nowhere, no matter what I do- What the hell is that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was immediately taken out of her thoughts by the scene in the woods outside her window. Rather than facing the shore, the window looked out upon the woods to the south of the town. And in those woods, currently, appeared to be a white wolf and a young boy in need of saving.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet moved her before she could think. Maybe she should’ve gotten Azura. Maybe not. It didn’t matter. She ran across the grass in the darkness. They were at the edge of the wood, thankfully. The boy turned as she approached, but she quickly placed herself between the boy and wolf.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t have a weapon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy opened his mouth to say something. He didn’t get to.</p><p> </p><p>Out from the woods came three towering wolves standing on two legs. Were they wolves? Aphmau remembered the werewolves Azura had warned her about. </p><p> </p><p>This was it. She did exactly what Azura told her not to, and now two lords would be lost to the wolves. She couldn’t move. It was funny. She found herself more concerned with the little boy, and the fact that he wasn’t moving either.</p><p> </p><p>One of the wolves stepped forward. However, the one in the center held them back with an arm out in front. </p><p> </p><p>“Human.”</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau couldn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Your scent- Why do you smell like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” How was she even supposed to answer that?</p><p> </p><p>“Answer! Why do you smell like Kiki?”</p><p> </p><p>The name of her friend brought Aphmau back to herself, and she racked her brain to remember. Then, she quickly pulled open her bag and took out the plush bunny.</p><p> </p><p>“I think this is why? Kiki gave it to me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Willingly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! She said I’d need it…”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf’s gaze softened, and he extended a paw.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you are a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the wolf village was a blur, partially because Aphmau was high off of relief and partially because of the lack of sleep. The little boy had run off soon after the exchange, but the white wolf cub had plenty of energy to tell her all about his friend. His name was John, and the two of them had been sneaking off to play together for a few months.</p><p> </p><p>The largest wolf, the one Aphmau had spoken to, also told her about Kiki. Bodolf, as she had learned he was named, had met Kiki when he was a cub. He had been injured by a hunter while playing a bit too far from the tribe, and Kiki had helped him. He didn’t seem interested in sharing more beyond that.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf village was surprisingly close, and the moon was still high in the sky when they arrived. The houses were made from less sturdy material than the human villages, but that only made sense. Aphmau wasn’t there to admire, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Bodolf, I’m looking for Lord Burt of Brightport. I understand he was headed here when he disappeared.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering when someone would come looking for him. We’d get shot on sight if we tried to explain to the humans.” He shook his head. They gathered in the largest hut now. It was just Aphmau, Bodolf, and Bodolf’s mate, Khira.</p><p> </p><p>“Burt came to discuss a peace agreement. I won’t bore you with the details, but it went well. He was about to head back to his village when we were informed that Kiva, one of our cubs, had gone through our Nether Portal. He went in after her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, your what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our Nether Portal. I believe humans frown upon the practice, but it is integral to our culture. We usually only light it when the cubs are asleep to be safe. I don’t believe any of my tribe would put the cubs in danger like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that’s true.” Aphmau tried to process all of this information. “So… He’s through that portal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you don’t want to go in there. It’s hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be the judge of that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter took a while! I don't want anyone thinking I'm going to abandon this fic. I may not be the best writer, but I'll having fun. I also have a whole google document of notes for every single chapter so I promise this is planned out to the end! As proof, I was looking for something in my notes and found, for Chapter 22, "Laurance has a gay panic" in the summary. Look forward to that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Man in the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aphmau meets someone in a terrifying place, and learns more about herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bodolf wasn’t kidding.</p><p> </p><p>They equipped Aphmau with a sword and two golden lassos, then explained what golden lassos were when she just gave them a confused stare. </p><p> </p><p>Now, she stood in a place she could only describe as <em> red. </em>Grainy red rocks formed the ground under her feet. The sky, if there even was one, also appeared red. Or was that more rock?</p><p> </p><p>It was also hot. Incredibly hot. Some of the ground appeared to actually be burning, and there were pools of bright molten liquid she assumed was lava, though she wasn’t sure she had ever seen lava in person. Maybe she had, but she forgot now.</p><p> </p><p>There was also a clear path in the ground leading off into this hellscape, though she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to follow it. Logically, an intelligent creature made that path, and therefore could also be of some assistance in finding the lord and the pup, but fear was pretty good at overpowering logic. </p><p> </p><p>Still, this was something new. New things could lead to the answers she had been looking for, or they could point her to the questions she should’ve been asking. Regardless, it seemed worth it. Besides, with a path, it was probably impossible to get lost.</p><p> </p><p>The path wasn’t too long, something Aphmau was thankful for. The blank stares of the rotting pig people scattered around was starting to get to her. Eventually, the path led to a wide red bridge made of red brick stretching over an ocean of lava leading to a daunting structure in the center.</p><p> </p><p>As Aphmau got closer, she noticed two guards wearing red armor, almost blending into the surroundings. She was hyper-aware of the sword at her side, but it honestly brought more discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>When Khira held the sword out for Aphmau to take, it intimidated her. She didn’t want to have to use it, and she wasn’t ready to go somewhere where she might have to.</p><p> </p><p>When Aphmau held the sword in her hand for the first time, it frightened her. It frightened her because it felt so familiar, so comfortable. Whoever she had been before, she had definitely wielded one. Now, with these probably not-so-friendly strangers in front of her, she couldn’t tell if it was instinct to unsheath it or not.</p><p> </p><p><em> Everyone deserves a chance. I won’t give them reason to attack. </em>She steeled herself. She just hoped her memory was strong enough to actually wield the sword if the time came. She approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! I was wondering if-” </p><p> </p><p>So much for the diplomatic route. They didn’t wait a single second. The moment she revealed herself, they unsheathed two giant, spiny red swords and attacked.</p><p> </p><p>She ducked out of the way of the first swing, but she was too stunned from the fact that she managed that to dodge the other. It barely grazed her shoulder, but it tore through fabric and flesh much more than she thought a sword should. It stung and burned, and she could barely move that arm without searing pain. </p><p> </p><p>Then, everything seemed to blur. Not really blur, per se, but it was distant. Aphmau watched herself unsheath her sword and block the next attack. She watched as she tripped one guard into the other, and all she could think was how uncoordinated they were. When the two were on the ground, she knew that they were just unconscious. She wished she knew what she did to get them there.</p><p> </p><p>All she really knew was that she didn’t want to do it again.</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau decided the rest of the mission would be a stealth one, and hopefully her past self knew how to do that too. The extent of her knowledge seemed to be peeking her head around corners before turning “just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>The halls were incredibly barren and made of the same dark red brick on the walls, floor, and ceiling. If it wasn’t for gravity, she wouldn’t have known which was which. She could tell that getting out was probably going to take just as long as finding the lord in the first place.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau made a couple close calls, with guards roaming the halls, but they didn’t appear to be paying too much attention. They all wore the same dark red armor, with no notable features.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eventually, she came to an open room with bars going down the center, sectioning off half of the room as a cell. Inside the cell was an older man in red and a small wolf pup in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Burt!” she blurted out as she saw him.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it down, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry!” She approached the cage, rummaging through her bag for the lassos. “My name is Aphmau, lord of Phoenix Drop. I’m here to rescue you. And her.”</p><p> </p><p>Burt looked down at the pup in his arms and gently put her down.</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Aphmau. I am in your debt.”</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau nodded. She held up a golden lasso and recalled what Khira had told her. She pushed the lasso through the bars, and Burt helped to set the loop on the ground around the pup and watched as she vanished, the lasso becoming laced with a shimmer of purple. Then, she did the same to Lord Burt. She put both lassos back into her bag, and turned to start her trek back through the fortress, but stopped in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of her, leaning against the archway, was a familiar face. </p><p> </p><p>Well, not a familiar face. This was actually her first time getting a good look at it. Though, she couldn’t see much of it behind the mask. The black mask, with a forest green outfit. Exactly the same as the day she woke up. </p><p> </p><p>The two just stared at each other for a long moment. Aphmau wasn’t sure what to say, wasn’t sure what this actually meant. He didn’t look like he wanted to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>A voice not too far away, feminine, spoke. It grabbed his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Vylad! Gene says the front guards are awake, so I’m going to help interrogate. Can you finish my patrol? Pretty please? Remember to avoid causing a ruckus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been a Shadow Knight for a while, Sasha.” He gave a sideways glance to Aphmau. She couldn’t tell if he was just trying to avoid looking at the girl, Sasha, or if he was trying to tell Aphmau something. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Is this side clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah. Prisoners are still here. I’ll get another knight stationed to this room specifically, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good, because I really don’t want to. Bye!” </p><p> </p><p>As Sasha left, Vylad turned back to Aphmau. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re clear. Just try and be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he started walking.</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau knew better than to yell after him. Sasha wasn’t that far away, after all. And although she had gotten a bit confused in the halls, she knew the general directions in the fortress. She knew that he was taking a path deeper into the fortress, and she needed to leave. Following him would risk everything. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she was willing to risk everything, but Burt and Kiva had trusted her with their lives. She wasn’t going to put them in danger.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau woke to a knock at her door. She was still in the guest house in Brightport, and although the place was nice, it wasn’t home.</p><p> </p><p>The knock in question came from Lord Burt, smiling wide as she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Aphmau! Good morning. Azura told me of your situation last night, and I want to thank you for saving my life with this-” He said, rummaging through a sack at his hip before producing a bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t want to bother you with that while you were recovering!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I believe someone else needs to do some recovering. Time is of the essence. You take this bottle, get on your boat, and give it to your friend. Just promise to come visit some time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Phoenix Drop will remember this.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Brightport will remember why Phoenix Drop deserved it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On the Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aphmau learns some things, and finds a surprise for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would judge you all for reading Minecraft Diaries fanfiction in 2021 but I'm writing Minecraft Diaries fanfiction in 2021.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Breakfast was sizzling fried eggs, buttered bread, and fresh ham from the butcher’s, along with tea. It made </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> tear up a little just thinking about it. Of course, she hadn’t expected Zoey to do all of the cooking when she had invited the elf over for breakfast, but she had arrived an hour early with all the ingredients and cemented her place in the kitchen.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, I </span>
  <span>am fully capable of cooking a meal for my </span>
  <em>
    <span>guest.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure you are. </span>
  <span>But</span>
  <span> I, for one, think you </span>
  <span>do enough already.</span>
  <span> Sit, sit! The eggs are almost done.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> matched Zoey’s challenging grin as the elf’s eyes darted back and forth between her host and the eggs, making sure they don’t burn.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is an insult! In my own home!” She threw her arms into the air. “What, do you think </span>
  <span>I can’t cook for someone else?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you can even cook for yourself if I’m being honest.” Zoey barely held back her laughter as she joined in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, I never! What could give you that impression?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spend half your meals in the tavern and the other half at Molly’s! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in the market purchasing food for yourself.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> thought back to </span>
  <span>her first week in town. Shortly before Zoey had </span>
  <span>arrived, she had, in fact, attempted to cook her own meal. However, having a house made out of wood proved a bit discouraging when you aren’t sure </span>
  <span>just how big the open flame you’re cooking over should be. Since then, it had been tavern food and, if she was lucky, </span>
  <span>Molly’s fresh baked goods.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, can you cook for me every day?” </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> positioned her head directly on Zoey’s shoulder, eyeing the eggs impatiently.</span>
  <span> Zoey looked to her, then darted her eyes over to the table on the opposite side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you pay me, absolutely.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You drive a hard bargain, Miss. I’ll consider it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two </span>
  <span>burst</span>
  <span> into laughter, </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> removing herself from Zoey’s shoulder as she</span>
  <span> plated all of the food and poured the tea. They sat down at the table.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span>, you don’t often have people over, right?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess. I don’t have much of a reason to. Obviously, I can’t invite them over for food without you here.” She smiled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously. I was just wondering why you have so many seats at your table.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better to be safe than sorry, right? Maybe someday, I’ll have a family here. They’ll need somewhere to sit.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think, if you have a family, you’ll need more than one bedroom like you have now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> waved dismissively. She didn’t really think about having a family, especially when she might already have one somewhere in the world. Building a life he</span>
  <span>re meant it would be harder to say goodbye later on. She felt these thoughts pushing forward. She wanted desperately to tell someone about them</span>
  <span>, but it wouldn’t make sense to anyone. It didn’t even make sense to her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey cocked her head to the side, looking right into </span>
  <span>Aphmau’s</span>
  <span> eyes with a look of kindness and concern that immediately put her at ease. “Hey, </span>
  <span>Garroth’s</span>
  <span> doing </span>
  <span>very well. He should be back to work tomorrow, maybe even today.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> smiled at the elf, hoping to put her at ease in the same way. “I’m sure Zenix and Dale will be happy to hear that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure the whole town will be happy to hear it. He’s really important to everyone here. Molly’s prayed to </span>
  <span>Irene every day since he first got hurt.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was that name, Irene. </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> had heard it a few times, mainly around town</span>
  <span> and once from the guard in </span>
  <span>Brightport</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoey, I’ve been meaning to ask, who is Irene?” Zoey once again gave that look of </span>
  <span>concern</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> this time muddled with</span>
  <span> surprise.</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>Wrong thing to say. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then, the look was replaced with... understanding?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span>, you should really choose your words more carefully. I’m guessing you’re from somewhere that worships a different member of the </span>
  <span>Divine?</span>
  
  <span>Based on your features, I’d say Enki?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah, yeah! Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. You’re right on the mark, though. I wasn’t t</span>
  <span>aught much about any of the others...” </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> smiled, painfully hoping that that was an acceptable response.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I’m not an Irene worshipper. Molly would have your head. I don’t know everything there is to know about her, but I can tell you what I do know.</span>
  <span> I can actually tell you what I know about all of them.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Divine are a group of six warriors from long, long ago. Many people worship them as gods, but</span>
  <span>, according to scholars, they were just extraordinary people. </span>
  <span>Still, they build cities and established peace through the land. Generally, each one is worshipped regionally according to where they l</span>
  <span>ived. But all regions acknowledge the authority of all of the warriors.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This area worships Irene the Matron. She was said to be a priestess with the most powerful healing </span>
  <span>magyk</span>
  <span> ever seen. </span>
  <span>Some even say she had the ability to bring the dead back to life, though that’s probably just a rumor. She wielded a </span>
  <span>silver rapier, but I believe she always tried to reason with her opponents before drawing it. She established the city of </span>
  <span>Scaleswind</span>
  
  <span>and never had a husband or children, though there are people who claim to be distantly related to her. Emmalyn, the librarian, is actually an Irene scholar. If you want to know any more, I’d suggest talking to her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Further north, they worship Esmund the Protector. I’ve done a bit of research on him since h</span>
  <span>e was the most powerful barrier </span>
  <span>magyk</span>
  <span> user in history. He wielded a golden sh</span>
  <span>ield and is said to protect those who cannot protect </span>
  <span>themselves.</span>
  <span> The </span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>ord’s wife in </span>
  <span>O’khasis</span>
  <span> is a direc</span>
  <span>t descendant of him, making their son, the future lord, a </span>
  <span>descendant as well. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the south of here, they mainly worship </span>
  <span>Menphia</span>
  <span> the Fury. I don’t know much about her, other than </span>
  <span>that she fought with a whip, and </span>
  <span>she was a fierce and </span>
  <span>terrifying fighter.</span>
  <span> Nobody ever wanted to be on her bad side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the</span>
  
  <span>Tu’la</span>
  <span> region,</span>
  <span> with the </span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>ei</span>
  <span>f’wa</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>they worship </span>
  <span>Kul’Zak</span>
  <span> the Traveler</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> I think he was a </span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>eif’wa</span>
  <span> himself, but I may be wrong about that. </span>
  <span>He was known for getting into mischief and causing chaos, but little else is known about him unfortunately. He was very secretive, apparently.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>The last two are Shad and Enki. You already know about Enki, of course, so I’ll spare you the lecture on him,” Zoey waved dismissively, “</span>
  <span>But Shad isn’t really worshipped anywhere because of legendary fight between him and Irene.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> was about to ask more, especially about the fight, when Zoey looked out the window at the sun. “Oh, I better get going! I need to check on Garroth.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright! Well, thank you for the information. I hope we can do this again soon.” </span>
  <span>Apmau</span>
  <span> walked with the Zoey to the door</span>
  <span> as the elf pulled her bag over her shoulder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” She smiled warmly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> opened the door, gesturing for Zoey to leave, but the elf threw a hand up to her mouth. “Oh my!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> followed her gaze down to the doorstep. There, swathed in a light blue blanket sitting in a basket, a face</span>
  <span> peeked out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> really wanted to ask Molly to give the child some space, but she figured that it wouldn’t get through anyway. The older woman </span>
  <span>had her face inches away from the baby, cooing and mumbling little words of encouragement as the baby did absolutely nothing.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just precious, </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span>! What are you going to name him?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think I’m going to keep him...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? This child was gifted to you by fate! By Irene herself! It would be an insult not to keep him.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> knew better than to argue with Molly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” She shrugged as she walked closer to the baby. “There was a little note in the basket. It said ‘Levin.’ I think that’s his name.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw! Baby Levin! It’s precious. You know, my Brian is getting to be so grown up! He’s been talking a lot abo</span>
  <span>ut going into guard training. I can’t help but worry about him. And Emma’s boy, Kyle, is only a little older than little </span>
  <span>Levin. They should have a playdate sometime!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly continued on about the children, which </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> gradually tuned out. She couldn’t raise a child</span>
  <span>. After becoming the lord of the village, this would really ground her here. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, maybe, even if she did already have a family, Levin could become a new addition? She felt a connection to this child, a longing to protect and care for him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door, and Molly stopped mid-sentence to stand and greet the person as she opened the door.</span>
  
</p>
<p> <br/><span>“</span><span>Aphmau</span><span>! Isn’t this sweet? </span><span>Garroth’s</span><span> come to see the baby.”</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This snapped </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> out of her thoughts as she turned to see </span>
  <span>Garroth</span>
  <span> in the doorway, standing awkwardly. He held his helmet in front of </span>
  <span>him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.</span>
  <span>..heard</span>
  <span> there is a new addition to the village?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> smiled in greeting. “This is Levin.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth</span>
  <span> sat down at the table. </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> did the same. Molly still stood at the door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I better get going. And Aphmau, consider what I said.” With that, she was gone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> turned to </span>
  <span>Garroth</span>
  <span>. “I didn’t know you liked children that much.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen the appeal of having one myself, but I understand the need for them.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a formal thing to say.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather I call them cute?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you think of them.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...they are cute.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>aw</span>
  <span>!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two shared a laugh. As it died down, </span>
  <span>Garroth</span>
  <span> cleared his throat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>L</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span>d</span>
  
  <span>A</span>
  <span>p</span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>m</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>I</span>
  
  <span>o</span>
  <span>w</span>
  <span>e</span>
  
  <span>m</span>
  <span>y</span>
  
  <span>l</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span>e</span>
  
  <span>t</span>
  <span>o</span>
  
  <span>y</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  <span>I</span>
  
  <span>a</span>
  <span>m</span>
  
  <span>i</span>
  <span>n</span>
  
  <span>y</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span>r</span>
  
  <span>d</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>b</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  <span>I</span>
  <span>f</span>
  
  <span>i</span>
  <span>t</span>
  
  <span>w</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t</span>
  
  <span>f</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>r</span>
  
  <span>b</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>h</span>
  
  <span>y</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span> and Zenix, I wouldn’t be here right now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>m</span>
  
  <span>g</span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>d</span>
  
  <span>y</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span>e</span>
  
  <span>f</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>g</span>
  
  <span>b</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better.” He looked off to the side. </span>
  <span>“I sent for word of a missing child yesterday</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>w</span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>n</span>
  
  <span>Z</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>y</span>
  
  <span>t</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>d</span>
  
  <span>m</span>
  <span>e</span>
  
  <span>a</span>
  <span>b</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span>t</span>
  
  <span>t</span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>e</span>
  
  <span>b</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>b</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> There’s a match. A woman from </span>
  <span>Scaleswind</span>
  <span> lost her child. It’s the same physical description. I think y</span>
  <span>ou should go and meet her.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> didn’t know what to say. She was surprised. </span>
  
</p>
<p> <br/><span>“Wait, how did you get that information so fast?”</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.</span>
  <span>..have</span>
  <span> a secret messenger.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That just raises more questions.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth</span>
  <span> seemed to debate with himself for a moment. Then, he said, “Lord Aphmau, if you ever need to send a message quickly, you may employ the use of my wyvern. It is the least can do.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, your what?” </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> asked as </span>
  <span>Garroth</span>
  <span> closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again. H</span>
  <span>e walked over and opened the window beside the table.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, a beautiful creature the size of a bird flew in. It had brilliant golden feathers, and its body most closely resembled that of a dragon.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Raven. Raven, this is Lord </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span>. She’s a friend.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A friend of yours is not always a friend of mine.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? </span>
  <span>Aphmau</span>
  <span> heard a voice as if it were her own thoughts. As the voice spoke those words, </span>
  <span>she watched Raven open his mouth and let out a caw.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just like that, her thoughts were her own again.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>